Je suis désolé
by Lustu
Summary: Quand une jeune fille déménage et change de vie... Elle ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point. [ MCR à la limite, mais sans le vrai nom, et ça n'est pas basé sur un groupe de musique, au départ. Plus inventé qu'autre chose. ]


-1Je courrais le plus vite possible, et ne regardais pas réellement devant moi. Tout défilait rapidement, comme un film qu'on rembobinait a toute vitesse, dont on ne pouvait deviner les détails. Je bousculais des gens, mais ne prenais pas la peine de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas le temps… d'en perdre, justement. La sonnerie encore trop lointaine me fit faire une accélération dont je restais étonnée encore tout en courant. Si la prof de sport me surprenait, je ne pourrais plus jamais feinter des poings de côtés en athlétisme. Je déboulais devant le lycée quelques minutes plus tard, et m'engouffrait dans la cour avant que la grille ne se ferme. Finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas si en retard que ça ? Enfin, il n'y avait plus personne. Heureusement que j'avais cours au premier étage, sinon je serais morte avant d'arriver dans la salle de math. J'allais aussi vite que mes ballerines ne me le permettaient sur le carrelage. C'était plus compliqué que dans la rue, ici ! Dans un dernier élan, destiné a me faire rentrer dans ma salle, je donnais un coup de talon sur le sol. Je ne sentis même pas le choc qui m'envoya par terre, et restais les quatre fers en l'air pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Visiblement, j'avais glissé fesses a terre tout le long du couloir, et était passé devant minimum 3 salles de classe ouvertes. Super. Vraiment.

- Mademoiselle Sinclair nous ferait-elle l'honneur de se rentrer en classe, ou préfère t-elle rester par terre ?

La voix résonna dans le long couloir vide, comme une voix gutturale, venue d'ailleurs. Je me relevais prestement, et faisais comme si de rien n'était. Garder sa dignité, surtout. Le plus important… Je m'époussetais, et rendait un sourire un peu hypocrite a celui amusé de Lawson. Professeur de mathématique de son état, M. Lawson ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine, et était plus que rond. Un visage grassouillet, une barbe de quelques jours, et des lunettes. Il portait aussi souvent des t-shirts avec des motifs de dessins animés… Il était cool, comme prof, sérieusement. Et surtout, il notait large. Important, ça aussi. On disait de lui qu'il était en fait homosexuel, bien qu'ayant un petit garçon. Il paraissait qu'il avait trompé sa femme avec un homme, et qu'ils avaient donc divorcé. Mais tout le monde l'appréciait tellement que personne n'y croyait vraiment, tout en y croyant. Vous me suivez ?

- Excusez moi, j'arrive…, bafouillai-je en rougissant.

En entrant dans la salle, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant, puis levais les yeux au ciel rapidement, histoire de me lamenter sur moi-même. J'avais appris tôt que l'auto dérision était important dans la vie. Et dans la mienne, énormément de choses sont très importantes, vous verrez. Je vis Sacha, qui m'accorda un clin d'œil, auquel je répondais par un sourire qui dévoila mes dents blanches et droites, mais ne regardait pas les autres élèves. Merci, appareil dentaire que j'ai du supporter pendant près de 4ans, au lieu de 6 pauvres mois prévus. Bande de menteurs, ils ont voulus m'avoir. Mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Enfin, je dois toujours porter un appareil de nuit - c'est du moins ce que je suis censée faire chaque soirs - pour garder mes dents droites, mais c'est comme si c'était terminé… Je me rappelle ma dernière venue chez l'orthodontiste. J'étais avec Andrea. Ma récente meilleure amie, en somme, et je me souviens que la dentiste m'avait dit " Bon, c'est très bien, tout est ok. Tu n'aura plus de rendez-vous, maintenant. " J'étais restée un peu bête, parce que je n'étais nullement au courant de tout ça. C'était tout de même la fin d'une ère, et elle me quittait ainsi ! J'avais eu des relations amicales qui avaient duré moins longtemps qu'avec elle, et voilà comment elle me jetait ! Sympa. J'avais alors demandé combien de temps je devrais le garder, et je me souviens qu'elle m'avait jaugé comme si j'étais une demeurée, puis elle avait répondu.

" - Toujours, enfin !

- Quoi, même lorsque j'aurais trente ans ? "

Apparemment, oui. Tant pis, je le remettrais lorsque j'aurais trente ans. Ça n'était pas très grave. Non ?

" - Len', qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ce matin ? "

Je me tournais vers Andrea, et le regardais pendant quelques secondes, tentant d'accumuler ses paroles. Non, je ne suis pas débile, j'explique : en fait, je suis française, et ici nous somme a Londres. Je suis née a en France, ainsi que mon père, mais pas ma mère. Elle est anglaise d'origine, elle. Mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé de devoir déménager, parce qu'en plus je n'avais pas d'amis là où j'étais avant, alors qu'ici… Eh bien oui, tout simplement. J'adore l'anglais, j'adore les anglais, j'adore leur look, leurs villes, leur tout. Enfin, sauf la nourriture, mais on fait avec. Ici on trouve de tout a emporter dans des boîtes, c'est très marrant cette façon de manger, a la nomade. Je haussais les épaules, histoire de lui signifier que 1) je n'avais pas tout compris et que 2) le prof était derrière nous.

En fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, avec tout ce remue ménage.

Lena Sinclair - Prénom affreux, nom pas vraiment mieux.

17ans - en décembre du moins. Je suis encore et toujours la petite du groupe, avec mon anniversaire qui arrive en fin d'année.

Terminale L, Lycée.

Amies : Andrea - dite Andy - Taylor, meilleure amie. Carol, Kriss, et Liu - elle est japonaise.

Petit ami : Sacha Evans, le garçon parfait. Grand, brun, les yeux bleus, la peau mate, des bonnes notes. Il est parfait, et j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir. Moi, Lena. Mais il paraît qu'on va bien ensemble, je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Je tirais sur mon t-shirt jaune flashy, imprimé d'écritures marrons un peu partout, histoire de le remettre en place. Je détestais qu'on voie mes sous-vêtements, bien que je n'ai rien a cacher. Je ne portais que des shorty, parce que les culottes c'est mémère, et les strings c'est pupute. Enfin, je ne critique pas, parce qu'Andy en porte. Toutes mes amies, en fait.

Je sortais ma calculatrice, puis faisait mine d'écrire sur mon cahier, alors que la mine de mon stylo n'était pas sortie. Le prof n'en verrait rien, il est toujours un petit peu a l'ouest. De temps en temps, je baissais les yeux sur mes cuisses, où était posé mon nouvel Ipod. Il faisait les clips, c'était pratique. Il avait coûté, mais je l'avais déjà épousé, je l'adorais. Je regardais donc Fergie qui se trémoussait, son jean slim épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle paraissait ne pas avoir de problèmes quand a ses talons de 15centimètres pour danser. Bizarre, la vie, des fois. Je voyais Andy du coin de l'œil, qui semblait fortement désapprouver. Elle me chuchota quelque chose, assez lentement pour que je puisse tout comprendre.

" - Comment tu peux regarder ça, c'est ridiculement ridicule ! Je te comprend pas, des fois… "

J'attendais la suite. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, mais certaines fois, elle tardait a enchaîner ses dires.

" - Ce n'est même pas de la vraie musique ! "

Voilà, c'était sorti. Je lui décochait un sourire éclatant, manière pubs Frident, et rebaissais les yeux. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder…


End file.
